Nakushita Kotoba
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Hal yang kupegang ini adalah tetesan waktu. Karena setiap detik yang kulalui denganmu bukanlah hal yang sia-sia. Andai saja kita bisa bertatap muka dan berbicara, agar tak ada lagi kata yang terlewatkan. Birthday fic for Hyuuga Neji. RnR? CnC?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:, OOC, OCs, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Pairing: NejiHina**

**Rate: T**

**Happy reading minna-san  
><strong>

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_ gadis yang baik. Kau beruntung mendapatkannya."

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di telinga Neji seperti sebuah rekaman yang terus terulang. Bukan hanya satu dua orang yang berpendapat seperti itu. Nyatanya hampir setiap orang mengatakan hal serupa.

Kalimat yang serupa, tapi memiliki banyak makna. Tak sedikit yang beranggapan bahwa itu adalah langkah jitu Neji untuk menguasai klan Hyuuga. Hinata dinilai terlalu lemah untuk menjadi pemimpin klan sebesar Hyuuga. Itulah yang mendasari pernikahannya denga sepupunya sendiri. Demi klan, dan demi keturunan Hyuuga berikutnya agar kemampuan istimewa klan tidak hilang.

Egois dan licik.

Dua kata yang akan dengan senang hati disematkan Neji pada orang yang berpikir demikian. Memang tak banyak yang tahu bahwa Neji sendirilah yang meminta Hinata pada pamannya, termasuk Hinata sendiri. Bukan semata-mata untuk kepentingan klan. Tapi karena Hinata yang dianggap lemah itu nyatanya mampu melemahkan hati Neji.

Ya. Dia, Hyuuga Neji memang jatuh hati pada sepupunya sendiri.

Dan sayangnya tak pernah terucap dari bibirnya.

"_Nii-san_," suara lembut Hinata menyambutnya, "_Okaeri_."

"_Tadaima_," kata Neji singkat.

Neji meletakkan kantong berisi _kunai_ dan _shuriken_, menyusul topeng Anbu dn _katana_-nya. Ia mengamati _homongi_ yang dipakai istrinya. Tampaknya Hinata baru saja menghadiri _chado_ bersama tetua klan.

"Adakah sesuatu yang sedang Anda pikirkan, Hinata-_sama_?" tanya Neji saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang lain dari ekspresi istrinya.

Hinata-_sama_. Sapaan yang terlalu formal untuk suami istri yang sudah empat bulan menikah. Tidak mudah memang mengganti kebiasaan lama. Lidah Neji masih belum terbiasa melafalkan Hinata-_chan_ atau Hinata-_hime_. Hinata pun demikian.

Hinata belum menjawab. Ia justru menatap mata Neji, "_Nii-san_," panggilnya.

Neji menoleh, membalas tatapan Hinata yang selalu bisa membuat jiwanya teduh. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh helaian rambut coklat Neji lalu merambat ke dahinya, membelai segel yang biasanya tertutupi pelindung kepala ataupun topeng Anbu-nya.

"Segel ini... seharusnya milikku," ucap Hinata.

Neji menahan tangan Hinata dan menurunkannya perlahan. Ia memang tak begitu suka jika harus membahas masalah_ souke-bunke_. Demi apa pun di dunia ini, sekarang Neji justru sangat bersyukur memiliki segel yang takkan hilang sebelum ia mati.

Karena segel itulah yang menjadi salah satu alasan Hiashi menerima lamarannya. Pamannya memang menginginkan adanya pembauran _souke_ dan _bunke_ agar kecanggungan diantara keduanya berkurang.

Lagipula seandainya segel itu justru dimiliki Hinata, Neji yakin tak ada alasan lagi bagi Hinata untuk tetap bertahan di klan ini. Ia bisa saja berganti marga menjadi Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, atau bahkan Uzumaki. Dan itulah yang paling tidak diinginkan Neji. Hinata harus tetaplah seorang Hyuuga.

"Tidak, Hinata-_sama_. Segel ini memang sudah sepantasnya mejadi milik saya," kata Neji.

"_Nii-san_," kata Hinata, "Tak bisakah _Nii-san_ memanggilku dengan namaku saja? Saat di rumah, aku adalah istrimu. _Nii-san_ memanggilku terlalu sopan."

"Saya tidak bisa," kata Neji, "Kecuali jika Anda pun bersedia memanggil nama saya."

"Ta-tapi..." Hinata terlihat ragu.

"Bukankah di rumah, Anda adalah istri saya?" potong Neji.

Kecanggungan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sesaat Neji tersadar, ia belum melepas tangan Hinata dan keduanya hanya dipisahkan jarak sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter . Dari jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa merasakan aroma lembut istrinya yang sangat ia sukai.

Gejolak hasrat yang terpendam kini mulai menginvasi pikiran Neji.

Hinata tak menolak saat wajah Neji semakin mendekat. Ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya untuk menanti saat yang mendebarkan itu.

Sentuhan bibir Neji terasa begitu melenakan. Detik demi detik terlewati seiring dengan berubahnya ritme ciuman itu. Semakin terhanyut saat tangan Neji ikut bergerak untuk menyentuh area-area sensitif istrinya.

Satu desahan terlompat tanpa sengaja dari mulut Hinata saat bibir Neji menyusur leher jenjangnya.

Satu desahan mestinya mampu mengobarkan hasrat lelaki. Namun kali ini desahan itu justru menekan alarm peringatan di kepala Neji. Tidak! Neji tidak ingin malam pengantinnya rusak hanya karena nafsunya semata. Neji ingin melakukannya jika Hinata pun menginginkannya. Ia tak ingin Hinata hanya sekedar melayaninya saja.

"Maafkan saya," ucap Neji setelah menjauhkan diri dari Hinata.

Hinata sedikit terengah-engah akibat kurangnya pasokan oksigen. Wajahnya merah padam. Ia terlihat masih mengatur pernafasannya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa," ucapnya.

"Saya akan tidur di luar," kata Neji. Pilihan itu diambilnya untuk mencegah kemungkinan ia menyerang Hinata lagi. Neji tak yakin ia mampu menahan hasratnya jika harus tidur di_ futon_ yang sama dengan Hinata.

Yang tak disadari Neji adalah, itu adalah pilihan yang buruk. Andai Neji bisa mengerti arti tatapan Hinata yang memendam rasa kecewa.

'_Nii-san_, tidakkah kau menginginkanku?' batin Hinata.

.

.

.

Sejak kecil Neji suka berlama-lama memandanginya. Ia suka mendengarkan kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir mungilnya, walaupun jarang ia lakukan. Ia hafal bagaimana Hinata mengulas sebuah senyuman, caranya meneteskan air mata saat terluka hingga caranya mengamati pemuda Uzumaki jelmaan _Kyuubi_ itu.

Tentu saja Neji kecil tak berpikir ia sudah jatuh hati. Kala itu, ia masih terlalu muda untuk menyadarinya. Ia tak tahu perasaan inilah yang sering membuat orang dewasa pun kebingungan. Yang Neji tahu, ia senang mengamati tumbuh kembang _heiress_-nya.

Bagi Neji kecil, Hinata tak ubahnya putri cantik jelita yang harus ia lindungi dari siapa pun yang mencoba menyakitinya. Itulah alasan pertamanya ingin menjadi seorang _shinobi_ hebat.

Terkadang ia menyelinap ke tempat latihan khusus para _souke_ untuk belajar _jutsu_ yang hanya diberikan untuk para _souke_.

Di titik inilah ia mulai merasakan adanya perbedaan antara Hinata-_sama_ dengan dirinya. Neji kecil mulai memahami, ia_ bunke_ dan Hinata-sama adalah _souke_. Dua hal yang tampaknya sulit untuk disatukan.

Dan puncaknya adalah saat kematian ayahnya.

Ia membenci sistem _souke-bunke_. Karena sistem inilah, ayahnya harus mati untuk menggantikan ayah Hinata. Tentu saja karena tugas para _bunke_ adalah untuk melindungi para _souke_. Sejak itulah Neji membenci semua _souke,_ termasuk Hinata-_sama_.

Neji memanfaatkan momentum ujian _chuunin_ sebagai ajang balas dendam. Ia mengakui, ego dan dendamnya lebih besar daripada apa yang ia rasakan pada gadis itu.

"_Nii-san_," gadis itu bahkan memanggilnya 'kakak'.

Ya! Bagi Hinata, Neji hanyalah seorang kakak.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja," kata Neji. Setidaknya bila Hinata menyerah, ia tak perlu melukai gadis itu. "Kalau kau bersikeras melanjutkan pertarungan ini, kau akan tahu siapa pemenangnya. Jadi menyerahlah."

Gadis itu terlihat terkejut. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Agaknya dia memang tahu, lawan seperti apa yang akan dihadapinya. Neji menyeringai, hanya perlu sedikit hasutan untuk membuat Hinata menyerah.

"Oi, Hinata. Jangan takut! Hajar saja dia!" teriak Naruto.

Neji bisa merasakan perubahan raut wajah Hinata setelah Naruto menyemangatinya. Meski pertandingan belum dimulai, Neji merasakan sebuah pukulan tak terlihat di jantungnya.

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang diam-diam disukai Hinata itu menyemangatinya. Wajar rasanya bila Hinata tiba-tiba punya nyali untuk melawannya.

Pertandingan itu akhirnya tak terelakkan. Di dorong oleh dendam yang membara, Neji keluar sebagai pemenang.

Dan sukses pula membuat Hinata sekarat.

Puas? Tentu saja. Mungkin Hinata memang lebih baik mati dan tidak dimiliki siapa pun daripada Neji harus menyaksikannya bersanding dengan pemuda selain dirinya.

Namun semua itu runtuh saat tanpa sengaja ia mendengar Hinata menggumamkan nama Naruto. Hari itulah hatinya berkenalan dengan sebuah emosi baru bernama patah hati.

Sakit. Sungguh sakit rasanya mendengar gadis yang dicintainya menyebut nama lain bahkan saat ia tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati.

Neji bukan tidak pernah mencoba melenyapkan perasaannya. Ia terus mencoba. Ia selalu mengusahakannya. Pada akhirnya ia sadar bahwa semuai itu sia-sia belaka. Buktinya hingga saat ini, Hinata tetap menempati singgasana hatinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin menikahi Hinata?" tanya Hiashi saat Neji mengajukan diri untuk melamar Hinata.

"Saya ingin melindungi Hinata-_sama_ seumur hidup saya. Saya takut jika saya menikah dengan wanita lain dan memiliki keluarga sendiri, saya akan melupakan keinginan saya tersebut," kata Neji.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang kuharapkan, Neji," kata Hiashi, "Aku menunggu kejujuranmu."

"Saya bicara apa adanya, Hiashi-_sama_," kata Neji.

Hiashi menatap keponakannya dalam-dalam. Ia tahu keponakannya berbohong. Sesungguhnya pemimpin klan Hyuuga ini sudah lama mengamati putri dan keponakannya. Bahkan berniat menjodohkan mereka saat ia melihat putrinya terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian pasca pernyataan cintanya pada pemuda rubah itu. Siapa yang menyangka sekarang Neji yang memintanya sendiri.

"Katakan padaku, Neji. Apa kau mencintai Hinata?" tanya Hiashi.

Neji tersentak, sedikit tak menduga pamannya akan bertanya seperti itu. Tak ada gunanya ia mengelak. Neji menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi hanya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Dan hal itu teramat melegakan Hiashi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberi tahu Hinata. Persiapkan dirimu. Pernikahan kalian akan digelar sebulan lagi," kata Hiashi.

Lagi-lagi Neji terkejut mendengar keputusan pamannya. Ucapan itu... berarti Hiashi-_sama_ menerima lamarannya kan? Ah, betapa bahagianya hati Neji. Meski wajah dinginnya tak mengizinkannya untuk berekspresi secara berlebihan. Hanya seulas senyum yang tulus dari hatinya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Hanabi, adik Hinata datang untuk sarapan pagi bersama mereka. Hyuuga yang kini menjalin hubungan dengan cucu _hokage_ ketiga itu datang untuk belajar memasak pada kakaknya.

"Ah, masakan _Nee-chan_ memang selalu enak," puji Hanabi saat akan menikmati hidangan yang ada di hadapannya, "_Nii-san_ beruntung bisa makan enak tiap hari."

Hinata tersenyum. Kata-kata Hanabi tadi memang kalimat favorit gadis berambut coklat itu sejak ia dan Neji memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dari rumah utama. Dan adiknya ini berada di garis terdepan penentang keputusan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan aku punya keponakan?" tanya Hanabi.

Beruntung, baik Neji maupun Hinata tidak sedang mengunyah atau minum sesuatu. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan mereka akan terserang batuk dadakan.

"Tolong jangan bicara mesum di meja makan rumah saya, Hanabi-_sama_," kata Neji dengan tenang. Rona kemerahan tipis terlihat muncul di tulang pipinya.

Hinata memberi reaksi yang tak jauh beda, bahkan lebih parah. Terlebih saat ingatannya kembali saat tadi malam Neji sempat menjamahnya.

Hanabi cukup bisa membaca situasi. Ia tak bertanya lebih jauh dan memilih bersikap bijak.

"Aku berangkat," kata Neji setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Hinata mengambilkan _katana_ dan topeng_ Anbu_ milik Neji lalu memberikannya pada sang suami, "Hati-hati," pesannya.

"Masa begitu saja? Kalian ini sebenarnya sudah menikah atau belum sih?" mulut Hanabi terasa gatal jika tidak mengomentari pasangan itu.

"Me-memangnya harus bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Mana ciuman selamat jalannya?" tanya Hanabi.

_Blush_...

Neji bersumpah, seandainya adik iparnya ini bukanlah seorang _souke_, ia pasti sudah melemparnya keluar dari rumahnya. Apa maksudnya bicara mesum seperti itu? Seingatnya para _souke_ dilarang bicara terlalu eksplisit begitu.

Cup.

Pipi Neji adalah objek kecupan Hinata. Disertai ucapan lirih sang istri di telinganya.

"Selamat bertugas... _Anata_."

Hati Neji terasa menghangat. Ia suka kata terakhir yang diucapkan Hinata. _Anata_. Kata yang sarat makna, terutama bila diucapkan istri tercintanya.

Ah, terima kasih Hanabi. Karenamu, Neji mendapat dua hadiah istimewa pagi ini.

.

.

.

Hinata mengelus kepala Hyuuga kecil yang tengah terbaring akibat sakit cacar yang dideritanya. Yuzu, nama gadis kedil itu terlihat sangat tersiksa. Namun matanya terliht antusias melihat kedatangan pemimpin klannya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-_sama_ sudi menjenguk putri kami," kata ibu gadis itu, "Yuzu-_chan_ sangat senang Anda datang. Iya kan, Yuzu?"

Yuzu mengangguk lemah.

Hinata sedikit tereyuh. Ia tahu betul gadis kecil yang merupakan seorang _bunke_ ini adalah gadis yang ceria. Terbaring lemah seperti ini sungguh tak cocok untuknya.

Hinata bisa merasakan betapa khawatirnya ibu Yuzu pada putrinya. Ah, mungkin saat ia menjadi seorang ibu nanti, ia juga akan merasakan sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa dingin. Bagaimana bisa ia berharap akan memiliki anak sendiri jika sampai detik ini pun suaminya enggan menyentuhnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-_sama_?" tanya ibu Yuzu.

"Ah, tidak," kilah Hinata.

"Hinata-_sama_ pasti akan menjadi seorang ibu yang baik," ucap wanita Hyuuga itu, "Sudah adakah tanda-tandanya?" lanjutnya melirik perut Hinata yang terbalut _obi_ berwarna biru tua.

"Belum," Hinata sedikit kikuk.

"Ah, maaf, saya terlalu lancang," kata ibu Yuzu,"Neji-_san_ pasti sangat sibuk. Wajar bila belum ada tanda-tandanya."

Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman. Beruntung, posisi Neji sebagai Anbu bisa dijadikan salah satu alasan. Itu lebih baik daripada ia harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Terkadang Hinata berpikir, jika bukan karena perintah ayahnya, Neji mungkin takkan mau menikahinya. Banyak gadis-gadis di Konoha yang lebih cantik dan lebih baik di banding rekan satu tim Neji yang kini menjadi istri Rock Lee, Tenten.

"_Nii-san_?" Hinata terkejut saat seorang Anbumenghadangnya.

"Hei, ini aku," _Anbu_ itu membuka separuh topeng anjing yang ia kenakan.

Ekspresi Hinata sudah normal kembali. Ia mengenali pemilik tato segitiga merah itu sebagai rekan satu timnya yang kini menjadi bagian dari kesatuan _Anbu_, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hahaha... kau sedang memikirkan suamimu rupanya," komentar Kiba yang begitu frontal itu tak mampu ditepis Hinata. Terbukti dari rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Iya, iya. Tidak perlu sampai merona begitu. Aku hanya ditugasi _hokage_ untk mengundangmu ke pertemuan," Kiba menyerahkan sebuah gulungan.

Hinata menerima dan membaca isinya. Ia mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti maksud sang _rokudaime_.

"Katakan pada _hokage_, aku akan datang," katanya.

Kiba mengangguk paham dan melesat pergi meninggalkan pemimpin klan Hyuuga tersebut.

Pertemuan kali ini direncanakan akan membahas masalah aliansi Negara Hi. Sudah tentu yang datang adalah petinggi klan di Konoha dan undangan dari desa lain.

Neji memandang tajam ke arah Hinata yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Beruntung, topeng_ Anbu_ yang dikenakannya membuat tak seorang pun menyadari betapa geramnya Neji melihat pemandangan tersebut. Terlebih saat ia melihat Naruto dan istrinya terlihat membicarakan sesuatu sebelum sang _hokage_ yang memang hobi terlambat itu datang.

Padahal mereka tidak terlihat mesra. Hanya mengobrol biasa selayaknya teman, tapi tetap saja Neji merasa resah. Rasanya ia ingin menedang pemuda berambut kuning itu dan menjauhkannya dari sang istri.

"Maaf, saya terlambat. Saya baru saja tersesat di sebuah jalan bernama kehidupan," sang _rokudaime hokage_ yang nyentrik itu baru saja tiba. Pria berambut perak itu mengambil sebuah tempat yang memang disediakan untuknya.

Neji boleh sedikit lega. Setidaknya perhatian Hinata kini tertuju pada ucapan sang _hokage_. Itu terlihat lebih baik daripada dia harus menyaksikan Hinata dan Naruto yang tampak akrab itu.

"Aku dan_ Kazekage_ sudah sepakat untuk melakukan pertukaran _chuunin_ selama beberapa bulan," kata Kakashi diiringi anggukan kepala dari Gaara. "Kami berharap dengan adanya pertukaran _chuunin_ ini, baik Konoha maupun Suna bisa lebih memahami karakteristik desa masing-masing sehingga rasa persaudaraan anatara penduduk dua desa ini menjadi lebih kuat.

Chouji mengangkat tangannya untuk memberikan pendapat, "Lalu siapa saja _chuunin_ yang akan dikirim kesana?"

Kakashi mengambil jeda sesaat untuk menjawab pertanyaan ketua klan Akimichi itu, "_Chuunin_ akan dipilih berdasarkan rekomendasi para ketua klan. Selanjutnya mereka akan dikirim dan didampingi seorang Anbu yang dan dilaksanakan secara bergiliran setiap bulannya," jelas Kakashi.

Mata Hinata refleks melirik_ Anbu_ yang berdiri di dekat jendela. Ucapan Kakashi tadi spertinya memungkinkan Neji untuk dikirim mendampingi para _chuunin._

Hinata menuliskan nama _chuunin_ yang ia rekomendasikan dengan sedikit gelisah. Hal ini sedikit menarik perhatian Naruto untuk melirik tulisan Hinata.

"Hyuuga Neji?" ucapnya, "Dia bukan _chuunin_, Hinata."

"A-ah, iya," kata Hinata gugup. Ia segera mengganti kertas itu dan menuliskan nama _chuunin_ pilihannya. Kali ini ia memastikan nama yang ditulisnya adalah nama yang benar. Astaga! Berapa kali ia melakukan kesalahan hanya karena memikirkan suaminya.

.

.

.

Malam ini Hinata membantu Neji menyiapkan segala perlengkapan yang akan dibawanya besok. Neji adalah _Anbu_ pertama yang ditugaskan untuk mendampingi para _chuunin_. Sejujurnya ini berat untuk mereka. Namun apa boleh buat, inilah jalan hidup mereka sebagai ninja.

"_Nii-san_," Hinata memanggil nama suaminya dengan sedikit khawatir. Sejak pulang dari pertemuan itu, Neji seolah mengabaikannya. Apa suaminya ini sedang kesal dpadanya?_ Kami-sama_... Hinata tak ingin suaminya pergi menjalankan tugas dengan wajah tidak enak begitu.

"Bisakah Anda berhenti menganggap saya sebagai kakak, Hinata-_sama_? Sekarang saya adalah suami Anda," ucap Neji.

"Ne-Neji-_kun_?" Hinata memaksakan lidahnya untuk mengucapkan nama itu. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat malu memanggil Neji dengan nama aslinya seperti ini.

"I-itu terdengar lebih ba-baik, Hinata-_sam_... ah, Hina-_chan_," entah apa yang membuat Neji ikut-ikutan gugup. Mungkin ia baru menyadari namanya akan terdengar indah bila diucapkan Hinata.

Neji merebahkan diri diatas_ futon,_ memandangi Hinata yang masih asyik dengan buku yang ia jadikan alat untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. Ah, sejak duu hingga sekarang ia memang masih mengasihi wanita itu. Menyayanginya dengan seluruh jiwanya dan mencintainya dengan jumlah cinta yang tak mampu lagi ia hitung.

"Anda perlu beristirahat," Neji membuka suaranya.

Hinata menoleh, "Neji-_kun_ belum tidur?" ia menurunkan buku yang tadi dibacanya, "Tidurlah. Bukankah besok Neji-_kun_ harus berangkat pagi-pagi?"

"Anda juga harus tidur, Hinata-_sama._ Mohon hargai kesehatan Anda. Buku itu masih bisa menunggu besok," kata Neji.

Hinata sedikit kecewa saat mendengar Neji mengucapkan akhiran -_sama._ Tapi ia mengerti, ini memang tidak akan mudah.

"Aku sedang memikirkan generasi Hyuuga di masa mendatang. Aku senang melihat anak-anak itu tumbuh sehat dan ceria. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka sudah mulai terlihat memiliki bakat yang luar biasa," Hinata menoleh ke arah Neji, "Sepertimu."

"Anda teralu memuji," kilah Neji. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Hinata berkata demikian. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa ucapan Hinata sedikit berlebihan.

Hinata merebahkan diri disamping Neji, "Tapi terkadang aku takut salah mengarahkan mereka, membuat mereka menjadi tamak dan tidak lagi memikirkan tujuan ninja yang sesungguhnya."

"Anda sudah melakukan hal yang tepat. Pada akhirnnya, takdirlah yang akan menentukan hidup mereka nanti," kata Neji, "Jangan dipikirkan terlalu berat."

Hinata mengiyakan ucapan Neji. Ia memejamkan matanya saat Neji mematikan lampu di kamar ini.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Neji bertugas di Suna. tak terhitung berapa kali Hinata menatap pintu rumahnya. Berharap suaminya akan pulang meski degan alasan konyol seperti 'Saya lupa membawa _katana_' atau 'Ada badai pasir di Suna, jadi kami pulang lebih awal.'

Hinata merindukannya.

Ia merindukan kehadiran Neji di rumah ini. Mendengar suara maskulin yang memanggil namanya. Hinata menyentuh kemeja katun berwarna coklat yang baru ia ambil dari lemari.

"Neji-_kun_..." gumamnya.

Hinata tahu Neji-lah yang menempati setiap ruang hampa di hatinya, bukan lagi Naruto. Hinata tidak tahu pasti kapan Naruto meninggalkan hatinya. Yang ia tahu, sejak hatinya terisi oleh suaminya, Hinata tak lagi memikirkan pemuda pirang itu.

"_Nee-chan_, kau melamun? Hanabi muncul dari balik pintu geser.

Gadis berambut coklat itu memang berinisiatif untuk sesekali menginap di rumah Hinata sejak Neji berangkat ke Suna. Ah, alasan sebenarnya adalah karena ia ingin lebih bebas pergi kencan dengan Konohamaru. Ia tahu kakaknya takkan buka mulut pada ayahnya.

"_Nee-chan_ sedang memikirkan Neji-_nii_ ya?" tanyanya.

Hianta sedikit kikuk. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan kemeja milik Neji. Wajahnya terlihat merah padam.

"Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Neji-_nii_ ya? Sedang memikirkanmu juga atau... jangan-jangan ia sedang minum teh dengan seorang wanita," kata Hanabi. Ia melirik kakaknya untuk melihat reaksi dari istri Neji tersebut.

"Ja-jangan bicara macam-macam, Hanabi. Neji-_kun_ tidak mungkin seperti itu," kata Hinata. Padahal ia juga sempat membayangkan Neji tengah duduk bersama wanita yang err... seksi dan menikmati keindahan bulan dengan secangkir teh.

Hanabi terkikik geli, "Apa yang _nee-chan_ bayangkan? Maksudku, wanita itu bisa saja seorang nenek-nenek tua yang keriput. Tentu wanita seperti itu takkan merebut Neji-_nii_ darimu."

Hinata menata kembali ekspresinya. Benar juga yang dikatakan Hanabi. Mungkin ia terlalu merindukan pria itu sehingga berpikiran macam-macam. Ah, Neji-_kun_. Cepatlah kau pulang.

.

.

.

Hinata memulai harinya dengan wajah yang lebih cerah dari biasanya. Sore nanti Neji dijadwalkan akan kembali dari tugasnya. Itu sebabnya hari ini ia bersemangat untuk menyambutnya. Hinata juga berharap, hari ini ia bisa memantapkan hati untuk mengatakan apa sesungguhnya yang ada dalam hatinya.

Sebulan sudah berlalu, Hinata tak percaya ia bisa melewatinya juga. Sempat terpikir olehnya bahwa ia akan pergi menyusul suaminya ke Suna. Beruntung, akal sehatnya masih memainkan peran dengan baik.

Saat senja, Hinata sudah bergabung dengan beberapa orangtua _chuunin_ dan beberapa teman mereka. Derap langkah kaki-kaki itu kian dekat. Hinata sengaja tidak mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya walau sekedar untuk memastikan berapa lama lagi suaminya akan tiba. Ia ingin menikmati rasa ini. Debaran jantung yang terus menunggu datangnya kejutan.

Satu orang, dua orang, tiga orang _chuunin_ telah tiba. Ah, tampaknya Hinata memang harus bersabar.

"Neji-_sensei_ mungkin akan terlambat Hinata-_sama_. Kami berpisah di hutan perbatasan. _Sensei_ bilang ada yang harus beliau cari," jelas Shuhei pada pemimpin klan Hyuuga tersebut.

Hinata mengangguk. Senyum belum pudar dari wajahnya. Mungkin Neji pergi untuk mencari ramuan obat yang dititipkan padanya. Tak apa. Hinata akan menunggunya di rumah sambil menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi.

Namun sampai senja berganti malam, Hinata mulai dilanda kegelisahan. Kenapa suaminya belum juga tiba? Bahkan air hangat dan makanan yang telah ia siapkan sudah kembali dingin sejak tadi.

"Neji-_kun_, kau kemana?" ucap Hinata sedih.

Bagaimana jika ternyata selama di Suna, Neji memiliki seorang kekasih? Perempuan Suna dikenal cantik-cantik bukan?

Hinata menyeka setetes air mata yang mulai muncul di sudut matanya. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika semua kekhawatiran Hinata memang benar? Neji dengan wanita lain... duduk bersama, menikmati keindahan malam. Sungguh menyesakkan.

Menjelang tengah malam, Hinata mendengar suara pintu utama digeser. Hinata tak begitu memperhatikannya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah menunggu. Ia takut itu hanyalah perasaannya saja.

"Hinata-_sama_?"

Hinata refleks menoleh. Ia hafal suara ini. Benar saja, di ambang pintu Neji sudah berdiri. Ada setangkai bunga ajisai warna biru keunguan di tangannya.

"Hinata-_sama_?" ulang Neji.

Pria Hyuuga itu mendekatinya. Ia meletakkan bunga ajisai itu begitu saja di meja. Neji menggunakan tangannya untuk merangkum wajah istrinya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hinata-_sama_? Kenapa Anda menangis?" ada raut penuh kecemasan di wajah tampannya.

Gyuut...

Hinata memeluk tubuh Neji erat-erat, "Kukira... kukira... Neji-_kun_ tidak akan pulang hiks..."

Neji terlihat sangat terkejut. Ba-bagaimana ini? Kalau Hinata memeluknya begini, Hinata pasti akan mendengar betapa berisiknya detak jantungnya saat ini. Tapi... mungkin ini saatnya berterus terang.

"Hinata-_sama_, saya... saya juga sangat merindukan Anda," kata Neji. Ia balas memeluk tubuh pemimpin klannya.

Rasanya kebahagiaan itu begitu memenuhi rongga hati Neji. Ia bahagia bukan hanya karena Hinata memeluknya. Neji bahagia karena Hinata mau menangis untuknya. Implisit, tapi ia cukup bisa menangkap bahwa istrinya ternyata punya perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Neji menghirup aroma lily yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan wanita ini.

"Ah, _go-gomen_," kata Hinata, "Neji-kun pasti lapar. Kuhangatkan makanannya dulu, ya."

"Tunggu," kata Neji. Ia meraih bunga ajisai di meja, "Untuk Anda, Hinata-_sama_. Maaf, saya terlambat pulang karena mencari bunga ini."

"E-eh?" Hinata merona saat menerimanya. Ajisai ini... terlihat cantik dan segar. Ajisai terbaik yang tumbuh di hutan perbatasan yang memilki padang bunga. Kabarnya padang bunga itu sangat sulit dicapai. Jadi wajar saja bila Neji terlambat pulang.

"Te-terima kasih," ucap Hinata. Rona kebahagiaan itu muncul di wajahnya.

"Ada satu hal yang saya pelajari dari _Kazekage_-_sama_," kata Neji, "Meski beliau tidak pandai bicara tentang cinta, saya sering melihatnya memberikan bunga untuk istrinya. Saya... juga ingin seperti itu."

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah suaminya. Dari matanya, Hinata tahu suaminya tidak berdusta.

"Aku juga... mencintaimu, _Anata_," ucap Hinata lirih.

Neji semakin bertambah lega. Ia meminimalisasi jaraknya dengan Hinata. Ia membelai pipi Hinata yang bersemu merah. Semakin merona saat belaian tangan Neji bertransformasi menjadi hembusan nafas hangat.

Ada sebuah kehangatan dan kelembutan dari sepasang bibir istrinya kala Neji menyatukan bibir mereka. Tidak sulit bagi Hinata untuk larut dalam pesona seorang Hyuuga Neji.

Hinata sudah tak merasakan lagi dinginnya lantai kayu tempat mereka berpijak saat Neji mengangkat tubuhnya, membawanya dalam gendongannya.

"Anda siap untuk malam ini, Hinata-_hime_?" tanya Neji.

"Aku milikmu, _Anata_," jawab Hinata sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Neji. Sebuah erangan kembali tercipta saat Neji kembali memagut bibirnya dengan penuh gairah.

Neji menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman. Kini ia tak perlu takut, karena ternyata Hinata pun menginginkannya. Malam ini Hinata milik Neji sepenuhnya. Bukan cuma tubuhnya, tapi juga hati dan cintanya.

.

Owari

.

.

Otanjoubi Omedetou, Neji-kun...

Oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Special untuk ultah Kang Neji. Judulnya saya ambil dari Ost. Naruto milik No Regret Life. Nakushita Kotoba kurang lebih artinya "The missed word." Buat Himeka Kyousuke, ini lho fic yang pernah saya ceritakan. Tadinya mau saya tambah dengan scene pas Neji ultah, tapi karena waktu saya terbatas *udah dipelototin okaa-san dari tadi karena harusnya saya bantuin Okaa-san masak buat syukuran* jadilah scene itu saya skip. Buat tahun depan aja kali ya.

Ajisai adalah nama bunga yang disebut-sebut lebih Jepang daripada Sakura, itu sebabnya saya pikir bunga itu lebih cocok untuk Hinata.

Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan. Review dan concrit masih sangat dinantikan.

Molto Grazie.


End file.
